Comfort
by OneShotGal
Summary: Kyouka's torturing of Erza has not left the Titania unscathed. She is weak, she is vulnerable. But, she is not alone. A certain orange haired boy gives her comfort. One-shot. Ichiza.


_She smashed her hands against the glass cube, watching in horror as everybody she knew and loved fell. Fell in the hopes of protecting her. The night was ablaze, the debris of buildings falling towards the earth like meteorites. She watched as her friends used their magic in desperation, trying to fend off the villains that had chained her up._

_She watched as Natsu, ever so charismatic and energetic Natsu, fighting for his life trying to get to her. His body was covered in scratches, blood seeping out of the many cuts on his body. But his steely resolve never left his eyes. He fought valiantly against one of the Demons._

"_**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**__" He screamed, blazing his opponent in his dazzling fire dragon technique. Erza's gaze wavered from Natsu to Gray, who seemed to be in a slightly better position, but still as damaged as Natsu._

_The half naked ice mage placed one of his clenched fists onto the palm of the other. "__**Ice Make: Lance!"**__Long, curved lances shot towards the opponent, who whisked them aside like toy arrows. Of course, that didn't stop Gray. If his Ice Make magic didn't work, he'd have to beat the enemy the good old fashioned way._

_With his fists._

_She watched Juvia, who seemed exhausted. She had already beaten two enemies giving her all, so a third one was quite extreme. She still tried her best. She watched as Makarov and Gildarts both fought of the strongest of the enemies, both of them heavily wounded either._

_The feeling of being helpless was so frustrating. She couldn't stand it anymore. She knew channelling magic was impossible in this stupid box, but she still had to try. She closed her eyes and focused her magical energy, but to her dismay, nothing happened._

_She watched as Fairy Tail's celestial mage unleash Loke, who also seemed staggered from the fight. Everybody in her guild was fighting. Fighting to protect her. And yet, she couldn't see him. He was nowhere to be seen, the person she thought would without a doubt save her._

_She finally caught sight of the orange hair, very close to her confine. Blood was flowing down his forehead, but that only seemed to irritate him. Both his swords were clutched really hard in his hand, staring at his enemy, who seemed to be near death._

_Without a word, his form flickered and the next instant, he was behind his foe. With a single slash, his enemy went down. He looked over at her, and smiled, despite the countless people dying around him._

"_You're going to be fine" He said, and walked to her. She believed him. Why wouldn't she? He was one of the strongest people she knew. He had gained the title 'Shinigami'. _

_He would save her._

_He would protect her._

_Just when things seemed to be going their way, the earth shook. Ichigo turned around, searching for the source. Everybody stopped fighting. Suddenly, the members of the Tartaros guild broke out into an insane laughter. It was then did the monster show itself._

_Standing at over fifteen feet, it looked like something that had come straight from hell. It had ivory skin, and black hair covering its limbs and face. Its face looked like that of a gorilla. In fact, everything about it screamed that._

"_What the hell is that...?" asked Ichigo, before his eyes fell on its chest. His eyes widened. On its chest were three letters, they looked as though they had been stitched on by red cloth. They were three simple letters, which formed one word._

_E.N.D_

_This was the guild master of Tartaros, and the strongest demon in the book of Zeref. He spoke._

"_Fairies. It is with great spirits that I come here. I see you have come to retrieve your comrade, Erza Scarlet" his voice was deafening. "It is remarkable. A few of you even have power" his eyes darted to Gildarts, Natsu, Gray and Ichigo. He didn't even look at Makarov, who was probably stronger than most of the people he had looked at. "But know this. You will not last long enough to save her. Prepare to be exterminated"_

_And just like that, he walked. His guild watched in silence as he approached Juvia, who seemed to quiver at the sight. He picked her up into his enormous hands, and smiled. A second later, her eyes went blank._

_Gray was the first to scream._

_With a look of pure hatred in their eyes, Natsu and Gray charged at E.N.D. Without even the least bit of effort, he caught both their hands. He took both the mages, and smashed them into each other. For good measure, he stomped them as well._

_A roar went through the Fairy Tail members. They rushed towards the demon, using all the magic they could think of. The giant just stood there, taking all of the hits without even moving. _

_The numbers fell soon. Everyone she loved was dying right before her eyes. The guild master was already lying on the ground, a vacant expression in his face. Gildarts followed. The strongest guild member lay in a miserable heap near a destroyed building._

_Four guild members stood around her cube, all of them equally wounded. Gray was already in tears, and was doing his best to look calm. Natsu's will seemed to have faltered, something impossible._

_Lucy's hand held one key. All the other keys were nowhere to be seen. Ichigo only had one sword, his other sword god knew where. Without a second's hesitation, they rushed towards E.N.D. Again, without the slightest effort, he stopped Natsu's punch, and kicked him towards Gray. Both of them tumbled towards the cube, and lay still. _

_Instantly, Natsu's form burst into flames. And yet, he seemed to be writhing in agony. He kept hitting himself against the ground, trying to save himself from the pain he was in. But that was impossible. Fire didn't really hurt Natsu...did it? He could always swallow it._

_She watched as Gray's hands and legs seemed to be turning a cold bluish white. In less than ten seconds, he was frozen from the top to the bottom. Lucy sank to her knees, and began to sob. _

_Ichigo was the only one who stood. He turned over to her, and placed his hand on the transparent cube. "It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay" his eyes widened. She thought she had lost her voice at all the things she had seen. Her eyes seemed to not be able to cry. But when she saw the finger protruding outside Ichigo's chest, a newfound sorry filled her. She screamed as she watched the terrible scene in front of her._

_The skin seemed to be peeling off of Ichigo's face like was off of a candle. It paved way to his skull, which seemed to be stuck in an eternal grin. Out of Ichigo's empty eye sockets came forth hordes and hordes of locusts. They seemed to phase through the box, surrounding her. But she felt nothing. After all the horrors she had seen, her mind had chosen to just dismiss everything she saw._

_She was worse than dead. She was hollow._

* * *

She screamed as she awoke, throwing the blanket aside. She put her hands to her mouth, trying to quiet herself. Everybody she knew was dead. Dead.

"Erza" a voice said from behind. A familiar, calm voice that always soothed her heart when she heard it. She turned around and faced her comrade and lover, Ichigo Kurosaki. The lamp beside the bed was lit. Ichigo had been reading a book, as it now rested on his lap.

Without a second's hesitation, she crashed her lips onto his. She was crying. And yet, Ichigo didn't seem to bother. Her hands slowly caressed his cheeks. Ichigo held her hands softly. He could feel the tears that clung to the Titania's lips.

Erza broke the kiss, and stared into his chocolate-brown eyes. Those eyes that seemed too concerned about her. Those eyes which seemed to want to watch over her forever and ever. Those eyes that wanted to protect her from anything that might threaten to harm her.

"Nightmares?" Ichigo asked, straightening himself and wrapped his arms around Erza. She rested her head on his chest, listening to the soft beating of his heart as she continued to cry.

"You know, I think I see a pattern to them" he said, stroking her head softly. When people glanced at Ichigo, they usually always saw a scowl on his face. They'd never think he could be this gentle. "Yesterday I had them, today you" it was a bad attempt at a joke, but it comforted Erza.

"Y-you were all dead. You, Natsu, Lucy, Gray. Everybody in the guild. Dead" she muttered. Ichigo chuckled softly.

"So the usual then?"

Erza shook her head quietly. "N-no. All of you died in these horrible ways. Ways that I can't even imagine. Natsu was burnt to death...Gray froze"

"And that actually had an effect on you? Come on, Erza. That's some top level bullshit right there" he said. "Natsu die of fire? Gray freeze?"

"It felt so real" said Erza.

"Tell me I died in some valiant way. I did, right?"

"Y-you were comforting me. Comforting me before you died. I was stuck in this metal box...I couldn't use magic"

"Well, I'm glad I died in character" said Ichigo, which earned him a gentle punch from Erza. He'd always joke about his death as though it were something trivial.

_When you survive a hole to the chest, these things tend to not bother you, _He'd say.

"Why do these dreams have such an effect on me? All you'd do was wake up screaming. You've never cried before"

"Well, I never had my sensitivity for pain doubled. I didn't go through torture after that" said Ichigo. "I wasn't nearly killed as a child. I didn't lose my eye either. Erza, your pain is far greater than anything I'd ever hope of going through. Of course I wouldn't be affected"

Erza was still not convinced. "I hate crying. It makes me feel so...weak"

"Oh yeah, you're plenty weak. I mean, Titania is a title only the weak hold, right?"

His sarcasm was starting to get a little annoying. "Stop. You're awful" She said, wiping away the tears. They continued to fall, though. "Sarcasm has its limits"

"I don't know. When you're around people like Natsu all day, it's actually kind of fun" Ichigo laughed slightly. It was nice to listen to, considering he rarely laughed. Erza smiled slightly, though it wasn't much.

"Hey. Kyouka's a bitch. You shouldn't be too upset"

"They defeated me so easily" she still remembered the torture Kyouka put her through.

"Yeah, and that worked out very well for her" muttered Ichigo. Erza still remembered the huge sound that had occurred when Ichigo had come into her cellar. The look of complete rage he'd given Kyouka.

That was truly the angriest Erza had ever seen Ichigo. "You were pretty pissed" added Erza.

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure you would have been the same way had I been captured"

"But you weren't" said Erza. "It was me, not you"

"Well, considering I didn't train to get all this power, I wouldn't consider it a big feat. I was born with this power, Erza"

"Don't make excuses"

"When you stop, so will I"

"I still find it pathetic that I cry" She said. "I'm supposed to be strong"

"This again?" Ichigo sighed. "Go back to sleep, Erza. You weren't even affected AT the time she was torturing you. In fact, you wanted to kick her ass. Seemed almost disappointed that I'd beaten you to it"

"Yeah well, that was the first time you saw me naked" commented Erza. "Oh boy, your face after was pretty funny" Still not enough to lighten up her mood though. Ichigo caught that. It was getting rather tiresome. Ichigo wasn't the best in the 'cheer em up' department. In fact, he was lousy. He didn't have a lot of talents, like singing or doing something funny.

So, he did the only thing he could possibly think of. It was pretty clichéd, but he'd always do it when he was stressed. He glanced over at the bedside clock. It was half past twelve.

"Ready for a walk outside?" Ichigo asked, laying his book down and getting up. Erza gave him a questioning look.

"Time mean anything to you?"

"You want me to answer that honestly?"

Erza sighed. "No Ichigo, I'm not ready for a walk outside"

"Come on. It'll make you feel better"

"If you want me to go anywhere, you're going to have to carry me" she said, turning around and sleeping. Wait...

"Okay then" He said.

"No wait, that's not what I mean- kya!" she said as he lifted her up, one arm beneath her knees and the other on her hip.

"Let me go" she said, frowning at him.

"I'm going to have to go with, no" said Ichigo. "Hold on"

"No, no, no, no, nooo!" Erza screamed as she caught onto his neck. She'd always known he was one of the fastest people in the guild, but to think he could move at this speed. She watched as everything changed into a blur as he flew her to god knew where.

After about two minutes, he finally set her down. He quickly earned a quick punch in the face. He collapsed to the floor instantly, not expecting that at all. A frown now adorned his face.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded.

"I should be the one asking that!" Erza retorted. "Why did you take me here?"

"Hey, you were the one who said 'you're going to have to carry me'"

"Oh that's rich, coming from you. Sarcasm's like second nature to you, and you didn't notice that?"

"How's that sarcasm?!"

"Well, obviously I didn't want you to carry me all the way to god knows where" she said, taking a moment to survey the surroundings. They were at some sort of forest. It was unfamiliar ground to her.

"We're pretty far away from Magnolia" Ichigo said, rubbing his red face. God, Erza packed a punch. "Thought you might like this place"

"What for?"

"Well, up" said Ichigo. All Erza could was foliage.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"Well, the sky. Ugh" Ichigo grunted. "I would have taken you to a better spot if you'd let me"

Erza sighed. "You know what? Fine. Lead the way"

"Oh, it's not like that. For that, we have to go up"

"Up?"

"Up" Ichigo nodded. "Like, way up. I have this tree a little distance away from here"

"Take me there then"

"You mean...?"

"If that's going to make us get home quicker, sure" Erza hadn't even finished her sentence before she found herself in his arms again. She didn't really like being carried. In about a second, she found herself on the branch of a colossal tree.

Ichigo placed her gently on the branch. He seated himself next to her. "Thought you might like that" he gestured to the sky. Erza gasped at the view in front of her.

Millions of stars twinkled in the night sky, each shining with a different intensity. She finally understood why people usually said 'As many as there are stars'. She couldn't even begin to count them, and yet, that magnified their beauty tenfold. She felt her lips curve despite her willing.

Ichigo rested his back on the trunk of the tree, watching as Erza marvelled at the fascinating sight in front of her. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all? The look of happiness was surely enough reward for Ichigo. One would have a hard time believing this red-haired beauty had shed tears only moments ago.

"You can stay here all night if you want" Ichigo said, making himself comfortable. Erza raised an eyebrow at him.

"You sure?" She said. Ichigo nodded.

"Anytime"

"What if I fall asleep here?" Erza questioned. She knew very well she wouldn't but she'd like to listen to what he'd have to say.

"Then you're going to fall down a long way" Ichigo chuckled. Erza's eyes twitched a little.

"And I'd catch you before you fell" Ichigo said, and closed his eyes. Erza smiled. Ichigo was no longer the moody fifteen year-old he had once been. He had changed, changed more than anyone could have anticipated.

Erza edged closer to him and took his hand in hers, and watched the light show that blazed in the sky.

* * *

**Author Notes: Welp, that's it. First Fanfic. I know, I know, it was what every clichéd romance story was, but I needed to get this out of my system. I find the pairing between Erza and Ichigo awesome, it's a shame there aren't an awful lot of people who share this opinion. The reason behind this Fanfic is that, well in my opinion, Hiro Mashima let Erza deal with the torture too easily. I mean sure, she's hella strong and all, but to think it barely had an effect on her is kinda hard to digest.**

**I might add another chapter to this going on about the two's past, since this is kind of an AU. Tell me in the reviews what y'all thought! Thanks for reading, hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
